Nick and Adalind's Christmas Wedding
by grimmswan
Summary: Nick proposes to Adalind. The eisbiber throw them a lavish wedding, TWO WEEKS LATER. So much sap and fluff.


**I own Nothing. No one is paying me. Also, this is a completely different wedding story from my other works. Not apart of any multi chapter fics.**

* * *

It was a cool crisp day, just a couple of weeks before Christmas. Nick and Adalind were out with their kids, picking out gifts for their friends and buying some treats from the small businesses that were in abundance in that area of Portland.

Adalind had taken Kelly to the restroom. Nick and Diana were outside waiting for them.

He's distracted, talking to a baker he had helped, so he doesn't immediately hear the little girl trying to get his attention.

"Dad" Diana placed her hands on her hip, shouted and stomped her foot.

"Diana" Nick mimicked Diana's stance, when he finishes talking to the baker. Even stomping his foot like she stomped her's.

The little girl rolled her eyes at his mocking of her, and the smirk he had on his face. She lets out an exaggerated sigh.

Of course, Nick did the same thing.

"Dad," Diana huffed, "can we please get some hot chocolate." She then points to the food truck parked near by.

Nick chuckles. "Alright, Diana."

They walk up to the truck and order four hot chocolates.

As he's waiting for their order, Nick notices the name on the side. It was the same name as the coffee shop he had first seen Adalind walk out of.

"Didn't you guys have a coffee shop?" He asked, concerned that the place had closed.

"Still do." The worker replied." We're expanding with this truck."

Diana smiles brightly as she consumes her drink. "This is really good."

"If you like that." The worker tells her. "Than you might want to try our shop. Where there are even more varieties, as well as a lot of sweet treats to eat." She turns back to Nick. "You see the business plan?"

Nick nodded. Use the truck to reach more people and draw more customers to the shop. Kind of like a tasty commercial. And it seemed to work.

"Can we go there?" Diana asked.

"Some other day." Nick promised. "The place is on the other side of town, and I think we're all getting a little worn out from shopping. We'll go someplace closer to eat, and visit that shop on another day."

Diana knew Nick always kept his promises. So she nodded, and spotting her mom and little brother, walked over to give them their drinks.

Nick knew that they would be visiting that coffee shop in a few days. He wanted to do something. Had wanted to ask a question for a while, but he wanted to ask his question in the perfect place.

Now he knew just where that was.

A few days later, Nick took the whole family to the coffee shop he first saw Adalind walk out of.  
In each of his pant's pockets, he had a small box, one for each of his special girls.

Nick convinced them to go ahead and sit down, that he would order for them. That allowed him to give a special request to the people handling his order.

Nick could feel himself grow more and more nervous the longer he waited for their treats to be ready. Once the order was set down, Nick did a little adjusting and carried the tray to his waiting family.

Adalind was puzzled at the way Nick was staring at her, so expectantly, when he handed her her drink. That is until she looked and saw the antique diamond ring, laying on top of a lid that said, "Adalind, will you marry me?"

Tears shimmered in her eyes when she looked back at him. He dropped to one knee, took her hand in his and said, "The first time I saw you, you were walking out of this very coffee shop, and my life was never the same. It felt like the right place to ask you, if you would change my life again, and agree to be apart of it, until death do us part."

"Yes, of course." Adalind cried, pulling him up and kissing him soundly.

A round of applause from the other patrons had them parting with a chuckle. Then Nick looks over at Diana, who was holding up a locket and asks her, "Diana? I already feel like you are my daughter. But I also feel I should ask you officially. Will you be my daughter, and allow me to be your dad?"

Diana jumps off of her chair and throws her arms around his neck. "You're already one of my dads. You're always there for me, and you protect me. I'm already your daughter. But, if you need an answer, it's yes. Now will you please put the locket on me?"

Nick and Adalind laugh, and he fastens the necklace on the little girl, then slips the ring on her mother's finger.

Within the hour, Nick and Adalind were getting calls and instant messages of congratulations.

"Nothing beats the eisbiber grapevine." Nick chuckles.

But while he had anticipated how fast word would spread that he had just gotten engaged, what he did not expect, was the assumption that he would want a wedding two weeks later.

"Your Adalind's a hexenbiest. Which is essentially, a witch." Bud defended when he informed the grimm that all preparations for his wedding would be ready by December 21. "So we all thought she would think it was good luck to get married on the winter solstice."

"We can still plan the wedding that you want, on the date that you want." Nick consoled his fiance, when she was rendered speechless at the news that her wedding had been all taken care of, without her even knowing about any detail.

"It's not that." Adalind assured him. "It's just that, I never expected to be so excepted. That anyone would want to do so much for me, just to make me happy."

Bright and early on the twentieth, Rosalee called NIck and Adalind, and informed them to get the kids ready and head over to the spice shop, and be prepared to be away from home for the next two days.

At the shop, what could only be described as an army of eisbiber were waiting for them. Essentially kidnapping the couple, to finalize the details for their wedding.

To get Nick fitted for a tux. And Adalind fitted for a gown.

Adalind wasn't sure how they were going to manage to have a proper wedding gown ready for her, as well as a matron of honor dress for Rosalee and a flower girl dress for Diana, in just one day.

However, she realized she had nothing to worry about, when she saw just what these women could do, in a short amount of time.

They showed her the bouquets and the various flower arrangements they had already made, and the elaborat menu that was in production that very moment.

Apparently, do to it being Christmas, a winter wonderland theme was chosen.

"And your cake will be seven tiers high, for good luck." Mrs. Wurstner promised. "Though, each tier will be three layers, and a different flavor. But, don't worry, it will all be very delicious. And I made sure that your's and Nick's favorites make up the bottom and top tiers. Also, not a single raw tomato is anywhere near the menu. I personally made sure of that. Nothing is to spoil your big day."

"Thank you." Adalind said sincerely, a little overwhelmed by how much had been put in, and in such short notice, for her wedding to the man she loved with all her heart.

The big day finally arrived. Both Nick and Adalind felt really nervous, and both wanted to text the other, but their friends refused to allow them anywhere near their phones.

"Nick, stop worrying. I knew from my first conversation with her, that Adalind had fallen in love with you. The girl has a poker face, almost as bad as yours." Trubel said, fearing that his agitated pacing would wear a whole in the floor.

Bud had advised that the she grimm would not want to where a dress, and that she would more than likely, want to stand on Nick's side. So, she had been dressed in a jet black suit, trimmed in satin, and fitted to her form. Black diamond cufflinks were added for a little sparkle. Plus some black boots that were more on the dressier side. Perfect for a special occasion, but wouldn't put the she grim out of her comfort zone.

"And if your worried about something going wrong for the wedding," Monroe assured Nick. "I'm pretty sure any threat would back down real quick and run in shear terror, if come face to face with an eisbiber woman, who's hard work was about to be messed with."

"I just need Adalind with me." Nick confessed. "Nothing feels right, when I'm away from her."

On the other side of the building, where the bridal party was getting ready, Adalind was working herself up into an anxiety attack.

"What if this is happening to fast for him? What if he suddenly decides I'm not who he really wants to be with? What if,,,"

"Adalind! Stop!" Rosalee grabs ahold of her shoulders. "You know Nick loves you more than anything else in this world. You make him happy. It's you he wants to spend his life with. We can all see that. Trust me. That man has never been able to hide his emotions."

"It's why he never comes to my husband's poker nite." Mrs. Wurstner adds. "The boy can't hide how he feels. And with you, all he feels is pure love and pure joy. There's no denying it."

Before Nick and Adalind's nerves could become completely frayed, it was time for everyone to take their places.

Kelly had stayed with Nick, when the guys were getting their suits fitted. But the moment the little boy was done, and been given lots of hugs and kisses by his dad, one of the eisbiber had taken him back to Adalind, knowing she wouldn't want to go the whole nite without both of her children. He had been placed back with Nick, the moment the entire wedding party had arrived at the venue, so Adalind wouldn't know what Nick was wearing, since father and son had matching suits.

Diana, who was wearing an ice blue dress that shimmered in the light, went and got her brother from Nick. Having been informed that she was to walk with him, as they entered the ceremonial room.

When Rosalee entered, she locked eyes with her husband, and they both smiled, both remembering their own wedding day. Which was, all things considered, quite wonderful.

Something else that they thought was wonderful, was that there was a small army of eisbiber tending to their triplets, allowing them to enjoy the event, worry free.

Rosalee's dress was a deeper shade of blue than Diana's, but not as dark as the suits Nick and Kelly wore.

Against the grey of the Monroe's, Hank's, and Wu's suits, Nick's image really stood out. The royal blue color setting off the blackness of his hair, and had his eyes nearly glow with smoldering beauty.

To those in attendance, he looked like a being of myth and legend, a god of ancient lore.

And when those haunting blue eyes fell on the woman in white as she entered, they were filled with an eternal and all consuming love. Rendering those watching, completely breathless by its intensity.

Adalind looked truly ethereal. Her gown shimmered in the light, lending her a celestial glow. A goddess of winter. Queen of the ice and snow. Her grace and elegance flowed from her, like her vale, and her eyes were bright and sparkled like sapphires, as she gazed with love and joy, at the man waiting for her.

She and Nick found it impossible to take their eyes off one another. The whole world might as well have disappeared in that moment.

Adalind felt her knees go weak, from how handsome her man looked. But by some miracle, she was able to make it to him, and place her hand in his.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The wedding officiant asks.

For a spit second, nick and Adalind were puzzled and upset that no one had informed him that neither of them had parents, so that part of the ceremony should have been cut out.

However, before the couple could say anything, every single one of their friends, including Trubel and Diana, shouted, "We do!"

A chuckle was heard from the rest of the crowd, and the afficient asked, "Who gives this man to this woman."

Again, the same people shouted, "We do!"

Nick and Adalind shared a look of exasperation and affection for their family and just shook their heads. This was their family. For better or for worse.

The rest of the ceremony past uneventfully. Though Kelly did decide he would rather go sit with Bud, in the front row, than continue to stand next to his dad. And Adalind was terrified that she was going to drop the Nick's ring as she slipped it on his finger. Her hands were shaking from the intensity of all of the emotions she was feeling.

A wave of relief washed over her as Nick's lips touched hers. She thought she heard a round of applause, then Nick cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss, and everything went silent. The world was only Adalind and Nick. Nothing else mattered.

When they pulled apart, Adalind felt in a daze, and she felt lost in Nick's eyes, which were gazing at her, and filled with so much love and adoration.

She had no doubt that her eyes held the same things.

"I present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt!"

Another round of applause, and Adalind realized that everyone had stood up, then she and Nick were walking hand in hand, past them all and ushered to their reception hall.

"You can thank all your guest for coming, and receive their well wishes, at the reception." Mrs. Wurstner said. Appearing suddenly next to the couple, like some crazed magician. "While your guests are having cocktails and horderves, your wedding party needs to have pictures taken."

Nick was pretty sure movie studios didn't take as many pictures, but he wasn't going to state that opinion out loud.

He knew that there had been several cameras filming the ceremony. And once they entered the reception hall, he noticed those same cameras hovering around.

Apparently, his wesen wedding planners had insisted every single second be filmed at twenty different angles.

He felt it was a little overboard, but wasn't about to complain. Adalind was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Plus, he really was having a great time. He was now married to the woman he loved. And his wedding felt like a magical and enchanting event.

Nick was the luckiest man in the world, he was sure of it.

Adalind felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Everyone around her seemed truly happy for her. The entire event was the stuff dreams were made of. And the man she loved, the man she was now married to, never once left her side.

Nick continuously brushed his lips in her hair and along her neck. Sometimes run his fingers over her skin. And, she was certain just to make her blush, would whisper all the naughty thing he would do to her, one he got her alone and out of that dress.

Those words were the only things making her wish for the event to end.

But she was having a lot of fun.

Adalind had to laugh out loud when Hank and Wu came up to her and said.

"You know you're stuck with him, forever."

"Yeah, no exchanges and no refunds. You got him, as is."

When the senior partner of her law firm came up to them and handed them, their wedding gift, Nick and Adalind were rendered completely speechless.

An all expenses paid trip to the Disney Hawaii resort, Aulani."

"I had a feeling, that you wouldn't want to be separated from your children." The fuchsbau told them. "So, we made sure to book you, a two bedroom suit."

"This is really amazing. Thank you." Nick said sincerely.

"Anything for our best lawyer, and her grimm husband, on their wedding day." The senior partner replied, then walked away, wishing them a safe trip and many happy years.

"Why does it feel like they're just trying to stay on my good side?" Nick questioned.

"Because they are." Adalind replied. "Word has gotten around. Don't mess with Nick Burkhardt, or anyone that he cares about. Being his enemy will put you in the grave. Especially, if you threaten his family."

Nick smiles, tilts Adalind's head up, and takes her lips in a soft kiss. "My family. It's legal and official. You're my family. And now everyone knows it."

Adalind smiles back at him. "Thank you, for making me a part of your life."

"Thank you, for agreeing to be apart of it."

Their lips were about to meet again, when they were interrupted by Trubel.

"Alright, you two. No starting the honeymoon yet. You guys still need to cut the cake. And Mrs. Wurstner is insisting on you two having the first dance."

Everyone knew Nick had a sweet tooth. Everyone knew Nick loved Adalind and was deeply attracted to her. They were at their wedding, after all.

So everyone should have anticipated, when Nick and Adalind fed each other cake, and Nick saw his bride's lips covered in icing, that two sweet treats would be impossible to pass up, and he would have to dive in and feast.

There was a lot of laughing from his friends, and a lot of clicking in disapproval from Mrs. Wurstner, before Nick decided he had cleaned off all the icing from Adalind's lips.

Of course, while they sat and ate their slices, Nick and Adalind felt the constant need to ensure not a single trace of frosting was left on their new spouses lips.

"We better start the dancing. Before those two start their honeymoon, right here." Mrs. Wurstner said.

The two were practically hauled to the dance area, as the dj started the music the eisbiber women had felt were perfect for the couple.

Nick and Adalind stared into one another's eyes as the love songs played. Moving along the floor with perfect ease. Once again, the whole world disappeared, and they were lost in the love that they had. The only words they spoke were,

"Merry Christmas, my husband."

"Merry Christmas, my wife."


End file.
